


syrup

by pseudosuicide



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breakfast in Bed, Kissing, M/M, Whipped cream fight, food in bed. literally in bed. a mess.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 16:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11317056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudosuicide/pseuds/pseudosuicide
Summary: Sorey makes Mikleo breakfast in bed and...it doesn't end as he hoped.





	syrup

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO i am here awkwardly with this....incredibly self-indulgent thing....i wrote in...like December. I edited it a bunch in February and didn't have the courage to post it then... thank you [Karin](https://twitter.com/firidus) for YELLING AT ME but also encouraging me !!  
> also I'll forever smile at how you're first thought is how "syrup" is so Canadian BYE I'M OFF TO BUY SOME MAPLE SYRUP FROM THE FARM

Mikleo’s eyes flutter open, and he rolls to the side, stopping only when he finds himself trapped by the blankets surrounding him. The sun is already up, filtering in through the window, indicating it’s already late in the day. His head is fuzzy, and he feels heavy. He overslept...he can’t help but wonder what happened to his alarm.

He reaches out, hand feeling along his pillows, until he finds the edge of the bed, and the night stand his phone is on. It takes him feeling around a bit before he picks the phone up, and holds it above his face, pressing the home button as he lifts it up.

The screen tells him it’s shortly after 11 AM. He groans, and drops his arm, phone slipping from his fingers as it hits the pillow. A part of him wants to go back to sleep, let his body win, and drag him back under. But he can also feel his body screaming at him, telling him he should be getting up.

He runs a hand through his hair, messing it up even more than it already had been by sleep. He had fallen asleep with it tied back, but his hair was only just to his shoulders. Not at all long enough to properly stay back. The tie had come out sometime in the night, lost to the blankets and pillows that currently surrounded him. He lets his eyes fall closed, and he can feel himself being pulled downward, back towards sleep.

There’s a shift in the bed, and Mikleo barely manages to open his eyes before a pair of lips are being pressed against his. Hands cup his cheeks, fingers gentle against his skin.

The lips are gone just as quick, thumbs rubbing in circular patterns against his face.

Mikleo lets out a breath, his eyes fully opening to stare up into the green eyes peering down into his.

“Sorey…”

Sorey grins, leaning down to press another kiss to Mikleo’s lips, only to have Mikleo twist his face, Sorey’s lips brushing against his skin. Mikleo scrunches his nose, turning his face back so he’s looking up into Sorey’s eyes again.

“Your breath stinks.”

Sorey can’t help but laugh, one hand coming up to cover it. “Sorry. Didn’t think it would matter much.” He leans down, nuzzling his face against Mikleo’s neck. He lets out a breath, and presses his palms against the bed, lowering himself down on top of Mikleo. His arms snake up, and around Mikleo’s neck. He can feel Mikleo’s hair tickling against his fingers, and he gently brushes it back.

“Did you sleep well?”

Mikleo groans again, having been reminded that he overslept again. “...I guess? I should have been up ages ago...I don’t know what happened to my alarm…”

“Oh. I shut it off.” Sorey peers at Mikleo innocently, “I wanted you to have the chance to sleep in? You deserve it!”

“I had things to do…” Mikleo sighs, running a hand through his hair. He still couldn’t get used to it at this length. He had had short hair all his life, and letting it grow was...something. It wasn’t even all that long yet. But Sorey seemed to love running his fingers through it more than he had when it was shorter. “Well...I guess it doesn’t matter now.”

Sorey’s grin is back, and he presses a kiss against Mikleo’s temple. “Good! Today I’m gonna take care of you, okay! You get a day off!” He pushes himself up and off Mikleo, and scampers off the bed. “Wait here!” He dashes out of the door to their shared room, and disappears down the hall.

Mikleo blinks in confusion, and pushes himself up, blankets pooling around his waist. “Sorey…?” He can hear some clanging and crashes coming from somewhere in the house. “Sorey? What are you doing?” He twists, pushing his legs off the bed.

“It’s okay, Mikleo! Stay there, don’t come out here!!”

Mikleo all but feels his stomach drop. What has Sorey done if he doesn’t want him to come out.  “What’s going on, Sorey?”

“Nothing!” Sorey’s voice is closer now, and the door creeks open slightly, and Sorey’s head appears, “Close your eyes?”

Mikleo stares at Sorey, seeming rather unimpressed as he contemplates his options. Sorey pouts in response, fluttering his eyelashes, “Pretty please?”

Mikleo scowls in response, but leans back in the bed, and closes his eyes. He isn’t mad at all, but starting to get rather curious. Sorey is acting...a little strange. Not that it was different from how he would normally act. But something was...off today.

He could hear something clattering, almost like...dishes? Mikleo frowns, and tilts his head towards the noise.

“Don’t do that!”

Mikleo jumps, and nearly opens his eyes in surprise before squeezing them closed. “Don’t do what?”

“That…! Listen!” He can hear the way Sorey huffs, and can’t help but smile. Mikleo can hear Sorey shuffle closer, and he feels when he sits, the bed dipping to the side under his weight. There’s a moment that passed, where it feels like neither of them move, before Sorey’s fingers trail against his cheek, and tuck strands of hair behind his ear. Mikleo can’t help but lean into the touch, enjoying the way Sorey curls his fingers around his face. The hand pulls away, and Mikleo’s eyelids flutter in response, and almost immediately, Sorey’s hand presses against his face. “Not yet! Don’t open them yet!”

Mikleo laughs, and nods his head against Sorey’s hand, “Okay, sorry.”

Sorey’s hand draws away again, and the only sound is his movements. There’s a bit of a clatter, causing Mikleo to draw his brows together, before he feels something flat, and slightly heavy being placed on his lap.

“Okay...you can look.”

Mikleo’s eyes flicker open, and the first thing they fall to is what Sorey placed in his lap. There sits a tray, with a plate of food. There are waffles, with a variety of berries on them, surrounded by whipped cream. There are a couple little jars with what looked...syrup in them? Mikleo frowns, and touches a finger to one, feeling the warmth coming from it. “This…” He glances up, and is met with the most hopeful look he had ever seen on Sorey’s face. His cheeks are tinted light pink, and he’s leaning forward, eyes wide and lips parted. Mikleo can’t help the laugh that escapes him, and he presses a hand to his lips. “What is this Sorey?”

“I wanted to make you breakfast in bed…! Is it okay?”

Mikleo nods his head, smiling warmly. “Yeah. It is...I’m just surprised. What is this for?”

“I told you! I wanted to take care of you today…! So sit back!” Sorey pushes a hand to Mikleo’s shoulder, before crawling onto the bed, around to Mikleo’s other side. He sits himself there, and scoots closer. One of his arms snake around Mikleo’s waist, and he draws him closer. Sorey presses his lips to Mikleo’s cheek, and taps a finger to one of the syrups. “What do you want? There’s a berry one, or just regular maple.”

Mikleo leans into Sorey, enjoying the warmth of his presence. He can feel Sorey’s fingers moving against his side, working a circular pattern.

“Hmm...why not put a little maple on, then we can try the berry…?”

“Okay!” Sorey scoops the maple syrup up, and pours just a bit over the waffles. Mikleo watches curiously, a small frown appearing on his lips again.

“Did you make this?”

“Yes? Well. I had some help…? I just rewarmed them in the toaster. And...cut up the berries and did everything else. Mostly I had help with the waffles. I did make them myself though!” Sorey is leaning closer, and Mikleo is watching him with wide eyes. It feels like Mikleo’s breath is caught in his throat. Sorey keeps leaning closer, very slowly.

“S-Sorey…”

When he’s finally inches from Mikleo’s lips, instead of kissing him, Sorey lifts a hand, holding a forkful of food up to Mikleo’s lips. Mikleo’s face turns red, and he sucks in a breath, his eyes falling on the food. Once Sorey knows Mikleo’s attention is on the fork, he moves it closer, letting it hover close, just touching against his lips.

“Here.” Sorey still looks hopeful, and Mikleo feels his face flush even darker. But he opens his mouth, and leans forward, closing his lips around the fork.

Sorey pulls the fork back, and watches Mikleo for his reaction.

Mikleo lets his eyes fall closed as he chews, savoring the taste of the berries and maple on his tongue. When he opens them again, he isn’t surprised to find Sorey watching him.

“This...is really good?”

“Why do you sound so surprised!” Sorey is pouting, hands in fists, as he presses them into his knees. The fork is still in his hand. “I can...cook!”

Mikleo laughs, reaching over to take the fork from Sorey’s hand, and works at cutting away more waffle with it. “I never said that? This is just really amazing, Sorey. Thank you.”

Sorey brightens, lips forming into a wide grin. “Of course…! I’m--” He’s cut off as Mikleo slips the forkful of food into his mouth. Sorey’s eyes widen, and he closes his lips on the fork, chewing on the food after Mikleo takes the fork back. “...This is pretty good.”

Mikleo covers his mouth with a hand, hiding his smile, as Sorey reaches over and steals the fork back, cutting it into the waffles, leaving it there. He picks the berry syrup up, and pours a bit on top, before picking the fork up, and scooping up a small helping, and adding some whipped cream.

“Here.”

He holds the forkful towards Mikleo. Mikleo huffs, reaching up to hook his fingers around Sorey’s wrist. “I can feed myself, Sorey.”

“I know. I want to. I said I want to take care of you right? So.” Sorey pulls Mikleo’s hand from his wrist, and as he moves it to his lip, twists his own hand around to link their fingers together. “Please let me do this.”

Mikleo flushes, and eyes Sorey, but opens his mouth anyway, letting Sorey feed him the food. He swallows, letting out a breath. His cheeks still feel warm, and he’s positive his face is still flushed. Sorey’s free hand slips from his, and runs down Mikleo’s back, his fingers drumming gently as he moves. Mikleo’s eyes shift upward, and find Sorey leaning over him, watching. He feels his breath catch again, and he lowers his gaze again, feeling his flush deepen. Sorey grins, and leans forward, pressing a kiss to Mikleo’s nose.

“Here, have some more.” He cuts more waffle, and holds it out to Mikleo. Mikleo hums, and reaches up, taking the fork from Sorey, and pops it into his own mouth. Sorey pouts, and shifts closer, reaching a hand up, wiggling his fingers. “Hey, don’t take that…!”

Mikleo licks the fork clean, as he pulls it from his mouth, and twirls it around his fingers. “What if I don’t give it back?”

Sorey puffs his cheeks out, reaching for the fork. Mikleo pulls away, holding it back away from him with a laugh. “Mikleo…!” Sorey leans closer, his chest pressing against Mikleo’s, “Come on!”

Mikleo smiles, and presses his other hand under Sorey’s chin, tilting his head up. He leans forward, pressing his lips against Sorey’s quickly, drawing back to look into his eyes. Sorey’s face is red now too, and he’s got a pout on his lip, but his eyes are sparkling.

“Thank you, Sorey. I love it.”

Sorey’s pout disappears, and he jumps on Mikleo, kissing him. Mikleo falls in surprise, taking Sorey down with him. His arms wrap around Sorey’s neck, and he pulls him closer. Sorey nips at Mikleo’s lips, and pulls back, smiling broadly. “I’m glad! Now...where is that fork?”

There’s a pause, as Mikleo blinks, tilting his head back. When Sorey had jumped on him, he had...dropped the fork. He hadn’t even had that good of a grip on it to begin with. “Uh,” Mikleo looks back at Sorey, looking rather sheepish, “I don’t know?”

“Eeehhh?” Sorey shifts, looking back towards Mikleo’s hands, “You don’t know? What did you do?” He stares at Mikleo for a moment, then looks around the bed, “I don’t...see it? Well. That’s a problem isn’t it.” Sorey huffs, and pauses to think. “Hmm...what do. Oh, I know.” He twists, and reaches over towards the plate, putting his finger right into the whipped cream. Once his finger is covered well enough, he shifts his attention to Mikleo again, a grin on his face. “Here.” He presses his finger against Mikleo’s lips.

Mikleo’s entire face goes completely red, even more-so then it had previously. His blush runs down his neck, and up his ears. But he opens his mouth, and lets Sorey slide his finger in. Mikleo closes his lips around his finger, and gently sucks the whipped cream off, his tongue running along the tip of Sorey's finger.

Sorey pulls his finger back, and replaces it with his lips, wasting no time in deepening the kiss, tasting the syrup, berries and whipped cream on Mikleo’s tongue. As he moves his lips against Mikleo’s, he finds their lips sticking, leftover syrup sticking them together.

“This really isn’t going how I planned.” Sorey pulls back, gently brushing hair from Mikleo’s face, careful to make sure not to use the hand that had whipped cream previously on it. “Well...How about this?” Sorey’s reaching for the plate again, and picks up a berry, and presses it against Mikleo’s lips. Mikleo takes it in his mouth, chewing it slowly. His eyes are watching Sorey, trying to figure out what his plan was supposed to be.

Sorey chews on his bottom lip thoughtfully as he leans over, scooping up more whipped cream. “Well...we’ve come this far already so…” He grins, “I guess my original plan is out the window.”

Seeing the look in Sorey’s eyes cause Mikleo to pull back, but laying on the bed makes moving away impossible. Instead, Mikleo is trapped there, allowing Sorey to reach over and smear the whipped cream down Mikleo’s face. Mikleo’s eyes go wide, and he wiggles under Sorey, trying to push him away.

“S...Sorey! Stop…!”

Sorey laughs, and scuttles off of Mikleo, and crawls backwards, finding safety behind the tray of food.

Mikleo huffs, reaching up to wipe the whipped cream off his cheek with the tips of his fingers. He cringes as he gently pulls his hair from the whipped cream. Mikleo stares at his hair, at the whipped cream on it. He glances up, eyes narrowed as they find Sorey.

Mikleo reaches forward, and picks up a small piece of waffle, dips it in the whipped cream, then throws it at Sorey. Sorey squeaks, and ducks out of the way, laughing as it misses him.

“Come on, that’s not fair!” Mikleo pushes himself forward reaching over the food, grabbing at Sorey’s wrist, “You got it in my  _hair_! Stay put!”

“No way…! I don’t want it in  _mine_!” Sorey pulls on his wrist, causing Mikleo to fall forward, into the tray of food. It knocks over, sending the syrup, and waffles and whipped cream into Mikleo’s lap. He yells, and lets Sorey go, jerking away from the mess. His legs, bare, as he was still in his sleeping shorts, are covered. There is syrup on the bedding beside the pile of whipped cream and waffles. Mikleo’s face is pale as he stares at the mess. Sorey scoots forward, his eyes wide as he stares at the mess as well.

“This...this is not what I wanted...I’m sorry…” Sorey reaches up, and rubs at the back of his neck. “Here, let me help you.” Sorey reaches for the plate, but before he can grab it, Mikleo scoops up a handful of the whipped cream, and presses it into Sorey’s face.

Sorey jerks away, his eyes wide. The whipped cream is spread across his cheek, over his nose. He stares at Mikleo in shock for a moment, before the biggest grin spreads across his face. He grabs a handful of the stuff himself, and pounces on Mikleo. Mikleo’s hands come up to catch at Sorey’s shoulders, but not before a good chunk of whipped cream is spread across his cheek, and right into his hair. Sorey’s laugh is filled with pure joy before he finds himself being kicked off Mikleo. Mikleo rolls onto his knees, and before Sorey can get up crawls into him.

“You got it in my hair…!”

Sorey laughs in response, and is cut off when Mikleo wipes whipped cream from his face, and smears it straight into Sorey’s hair. It takes a moment, but Sorey bursts into another fit of laughter, his hands moving to cup Mikleo’s hips. It takes him no time, or energy to flip Mikleo off him, and toss him onto the bed. Sorey pins Mikleo’s hands down, and leans over him, grinning widely. But when his eyes find where Mikleo is lying, they go wide. He looks horrified.

“Sorey? What…?” Mikleo draws his eyebrows together, and he shifts, moving to see if he can find out what the look on Sorey’s face is for.

“No, Mik! Don’t move!” Sorey’s hands are fast, and they clamp down on either side of Mikleo’s face and hold him still. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t paying attention. If you move…” His eyes flick beside Mikleo’s head, where he’s inches from the fallen tray, and the pile of food. And the syrup, soaking the blankets. Mikleo blinks, his eyes getting wider as he stares up into Sorey’s eyes. He’s slowly putting the pieces together, and it’s showing on his face.

“Sorey...you didn’t…”

“No! Almost, but…” Sorey lets go of Mikleo’s face, and he wraps his arms around Mikleo’s shoulders, and pulls him up. Once he’s sure Mikleo is completely away from the syrup, and sitting properly, Sorey lets him go.

Mikleo almost instantly hits him.

“ _OW_!” Sorey rubs his arm, and pouts, “What was that for?”  
  
“You nearly put me in the syrup! Do you realize I wouldn’t be able to get that out of my hair!” Mikleo hits him again, “And this mess…!”

Sorey continues to rub his arm, as he studies Mikleo. “Well...none of it got into your hair, so it’s okay? See?” Sorey lets his own arm go to gently touch his fingers into Mikleo’s hair. “This here will all wash out?” Sorey’s fingers move from his hair, to gently caress Mikleo’s cheek. Mikleo leans into the touch, his eyes falling closed. Any irritation that he had felt melted away with Sorey’s touch. The way his thumb gently rubs circles into his skin. Sorey closes the distance between them, pressing his forehead to Mikleo’s. Their noses brush as he kisses Mikleo, their lips just barely touching. “Better?”

Mikleo nods slightly, leaning further into Sorey’s touch. Their lips continue to brush, and Sorey coaxes Mikleo closer, pulling him into his lap. It gives him the leverage to properly close the distance between them, kissing him properly. Mikleo’s fingers curl into his hair, and he can tell by the way he falters in their kiss when his fingers find whipped cream. Sorey gently bites at Mikleo’s bottom lip, effectively focusing all of Mikleo’s attention back on him.

Mikleo shifts in Sorey’s lap, and breaks away from the kiss with a groan. The syrup that spilled on him earlier is still there, and he had almost forgotten about it until he feels it now, sticking his legs and Sorey’s together. The feel of their bare skin sticking together sent shivers down his spine, but the way the syrup was between them…

Mikleo doesn’t have a chance to dwell on it, as Sorey tugs him back into a kiss. He presses kiss after kiss against Mikleo’s lips. “Don’t think about it.”

“But--”

Sorey’s hands run down Mikleo’s side, and he pulls him into another kiss, enjoying the way Mikleo moans into his mouth. Sorey pulls away, and presses a quick kiss to the tip of Mikleo’s nose.

“What do you say about a shower, Mikleo? We could clean up...then work on...cleaning all of this? Not sure about the blankets…”

Mikleo laughs, “We might need to throw them out. I’m not sure we’ll be able to salvage them. Or...our clothes.” He leans into Sorey, nuzzling against his shoulder.

“Well…” Sorey’s got this grin on his face again, and his fingers work their way under the hem of Mikleo’s shirt, “Let’s get this off then, and work on cleaning up. Then we can go about our day?”

Mikleo nods, and lets Sorey lift his shirt over his head. The shirt is thrown aside, and Sorey’s hands are on the bare skin of Mikleo’s sides.

“Guess we’ll have to take a raincheck on breakfast in bed. Maybe next time it’ll be less messy?”

Mikleo snorts in response, and pulls away, out of Sorey’s grasp and slips off the bed. He makes a face as he glances down at the syrup on his legs.

“...Maybe next time avoid the syrup.”

Sorey laughs in response, but follows behind Mikleo, as they both make their way to the bathroom so they can clean themselves up.

**Author's Note:**

> writing the tags aka me I DONT REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED I WROTE IT SO LONG AGO  
> this is like  
> whenever i see a cap I took of something I haven't gone back to in a while - like the sequel I wrote for my airplane au - _WHAT IS THIS DID I WRITE THIS!?_
> 
> but i hope you all liked it..! It would make me very happy if you did!! thank you for taking the time to read it!!


End file.
